


you got that medicine i need

by dilithiumcrystallight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, F/F, Meta, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilithiumcrystallight/pseuds/dilithiumcrystallight
Summary: *starts out writing metafic and accidentally turns it into rimming*





	you got that medicine i need

**Author's Note:**

> fic title is from Lana Del Rey's gods & monsters. this is unbeta'd and quickly edited because if i didn't post it now, i never would have, so sorry.

"I read a story about us today," Romelle tells Pidge. They're lying together in the afterglow, her fingers trailing aimlessly across Pidge's abs.

"What kind of story?"

"Something called fem slash."

Pidge turns red before bursting out laughing. "There's femslash about us? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. The internet never fails to live up to Rule 34."

"Which rule?"

"Never mind, not important. Anyway, why were you reading porn of us?"

Romelle scoffs. "It was hardly pornographic. But I don't know, I was just curious. I heard some people mentioning seeing these 'fics' of Voltron and wondered if there were any about you."

"And?"

"I was both mortified and disappointed. Do you know how many stories there are about our reproductive cycles? Altean biology doesn't even work the same way as it does for humans, and it certainly isn't chocolate I crave when my cycle starts. You'd think they could be bothered to do a little research. And there are stories about you being jealous of my breasts. Can you even imagine?"

"Jealous?" Pidge squishes her cheek against one of Romelle's tits. "I love your boobs, but it's not because I secretly wish they were mine."

Romelle loves Pidge's breasts too. And unlike the story she read, it's not because they're different from her own, in shape, size, or feel. It's that they fit so nicely in her hands. It's the way they feel in her mouth, or the way they feel against her skin when she's nuzzling into them. It's the way it feels when Pidge's nipples go hard in Romelle's mouth. It's that they're petite just like the rest of Pidge, and Romelle loves that about her, that she's so small and that Romelle can wrap her hands around her waist, thumbs nearly meeting in the middle. Romelle loves that for all of Pidge's strength, Romelle can still playfully lift Pidge and toss her onto the bed before riding her face.

Romelle sighs. "It's as if they can't even comprehend that we might actually just be attracted to each other, let alone _why _we are. I'm not sure why they even bother writing about us if they can't be bothered to try and understand."

Pidge shrugs. "It's weird, anyway. It's weird that people are writing anything about me at all, though."

Romelle decides not to tell her about the stories she's seen, but not read, about Pidge and each one of her male team members. Romelle shudders at the thought. She also leaves out the fact that many of the stories feature a long-haired, dress- and cosmetics-wearing Pidge. She knows that it took Pidge a long time to feel comfortable in her body as it is, and she's not interested in telling her that people think she's being a woman in the wrong way. It's not like she isn't already aware of how people see her.

"Well, it may feel strange, but I can see why people would be interested in writing about you, even if they are unfortunately terrible at it."

Pidge snuggles in closer. "You know, if you really want to read good erotica, I have an extensive collection on my datapad I'd be happy to share with you."

"Pidge!" she exclaims in mock offense.

"What? You went looking for erotica written about us by strangers on the internet."

"I was curious!"

"Well, maybe I am, too."

And she _is. _She's curious, and adventurous. The first time they had sex, she'd just dived right in—face first, Romelle might add. "What else are you curious about?"

Pidge smirks at her. "Why don't I just show you?"

"Yes, why not?"

"Turn over. And—tell me if you don't like it."

"Mm," she says, doubtful that she'll want Pidge to stop touching her anytime soon.

Pidge moves Romelle's hair to the side so she can kiss the nape of Romelle's neck. Romelle shivers at the sensation, and Pidge continues her way down Romelle's back. She stops at the base of Romelle's spine and runs her hands over Romelle's ass. "_Come on_, do something Pidge." She's impatient on a normal day, always needing Pidge's mouth on her right away, always wanting to be stuffed full even before Pidge can even get the strap on. But now, she's waiting to see what new thing Pidge wants to try, and she needs to know what it is five minutes ago.

"So impatient," Pidge murmurs, but then she's spreading Romelle and circling a finger over her hole.

Romelle gasps. It isn't like she hasn't thought about it before, but they've never done _this _and she's both surprised and a little embarrassed at how much it turns her on.

"Yeah?"

"_Yes_."

"Lift your hips," Pidge says before giving Romelle her fingers to suck on, which Romelle takes eagerly. "Get them nice and wet for me." When she pulls her fingers back, Romelle can't help the whimper that escapes at the loss, but it's quickly replaced by a moan as Pidge's finger presses into her. The stretch is a strange sensation, but it's not unpleasant.

"More," she demands.

Pidge just laughs softly and slides a second finger in, stretching her a little further.

"Fuck, Pidge," she moans. And, always full of surprises, Pidge _licks _at her hole with the flat of her tongue. Romelle curls her fingers into the sheets and pushes back against Pidge's mouth. Pidge lets her, only humming and then pressing her tongue in alongside the two fingers in her ass. God, it's good, but she wants more, needs it. She tries to reach down and touch herself, but Pidge catches it and stops her. "No, Pidge, _please_."

Pidge takes pity on Romelle and moves her other hand to Romelle's slick folds. "You're so wet," she marvels.

Pidge's fingers slide against her clit, and it's _good_, and she knows she could come this way, but it isn't what she wants. "Inside," she pants, and Pidge slides her fingers in so that Romelle is full in both ways, and she only wishes Pidge had another hand so she could put it in her mouth. She's so close, and Pidge has her fingers curled in just the right way as she fucks her.

"_Pidge,_" she moans, loud enough for their neighbours to hear. _Let them,_ Romelle thinks. She wants them to know just how well Pidge fucks her. She tells Pidge this too, and Pidge moans as Romelle topples over the edge. Pidge works her through it as she shudders and clenches around Pidge's fingers.

Pidge works her way up the bed, leaving her fingers inside of Romelle's cunt, because she knows Romelle likes to be teased just a little as she comes down. "Hey." She's grinning widely at Romelle, maybe a little too smug, but Romelle doesn't care and kisses her anyway. Romelle can taste herself on Pidge's tongue, and the realization sends a pleasant shiver through her. "I love you," she tells Romelle when they part.

"I love you too." And maybe she's glad that their love, their _real _love, has been portrayed as something wildly different from reality. Because this way, it belongs to them, and them alone.

(And maybe their neighbours, a little. Sorry, Hunk and Lance.)


End file.
